


Сквозь пространство и время. (Мастер Ли)

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: — Время летит быстро, — повторяет он, взор его затуманивается, и создается впечатление, что Мастер Ли смотрит сквозь пространство. — Когда-нибудь...Посвящение:Великому Стэну Мартину Либеру (Стэну Ли)Примечания автора:Детским персонажам не более 7 лет. Временные рамки сдвинуты (будем считать, что Стива нашли через сорок с небольшим лет)





	Сквозь пространство и время. (Мастер Ли)

Безмятежный сон постепенно отступает и сквозь приоткрытые ресницы Пеппер видит очертания своей комнаты. Просыпаться так каждое утро особенно приятно. За морозными окнами холодные снежинки кружатся в вихре декабрьской метели, а жар идущий от изразцовой печи не дает комнате выстыть. Пуховая перина и подушки хранят тепло, и можно еще долго нежиться в постели, но маленькая мисс Поттс решительно высвобождается из их объятий.  
Она перепрыгивает атласные туфельки, заботливо выставленные дворецким Эдвином Джарвисом у самой постели и, торопливо переставляя босые ножки, бежит по студеному полу коридора до самой гостиной. Толкает тяжелую дверь и замирает на пороге. Густой смолистый запах ударяет ей в нос.

Купленная накануне ель больше не лежит перевязанная пеньковой веревкой поперек гостиной, а стоит в самом ее центре. Витые гирлянды, чудесные шары, золоченые кисточкой орехи и шишки, заснеженные домики, длинноухие зайцы с барабанами и медведи с дудочками развешаны по ветвям, а рождественская звезда венчает верхушку зеленой красавицы.

— Мисс Поттс, — Эдвин аккуратно, чтобы не испугать девочку, касается ее плеча и опускается на одно колено, — вам непременно нужно надеть домашние туфли, иначе ваша мать будет сердиться.

Пеппер обхватывает Эдвина за шею, сует ноги в туфли и, прикрывая рот ладошкой, шепчет ему в самое ухо. 

— Вы же не станете зажигать свечи без меня? — она обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в глаза. — Не станете? 

— Конечно, нет, маленькая мисс, — Эдвин укутывает ее в теплую шаль, которую тоже захватил с собой и с почтением делает шаг назад.

— Папа’ обещал, что сегодня мы поедем в волшебный магазин Мастера Ли, чтобы увидеть новые игрушки, которые он приготовил в этом году.

— Тогда вам стоит поторопиться, мисс Поттс, — дворецкий улыбается, глядя как сияют глаза его маленькой хозяйки. — Если вы позволите, я буду подавать завтрак, а тетя Пегги наверняка уже приготовила для вас воду для умывания и красивое платье.

***

Пеппер успевает допить последний глоток горячего какао, как дверной колокольчик извещает о том, что прибыли новые гости. Все любят тетю Маргарет и каждый год по ее любезному приглашению съезжаются в гостеприимный дом Картеров в Лондоне.

Пеппер согревает своим дыханием замерзшее стекло и заглядывает в образовавшийся овал. Это семейство Киллианов со своим младшим сыном, ее двоюродным братцем — тощим, очкастым и шепелявым врединой Олли — толпится на пороге. Но разве могут такие мелочи испортить ей настроение и предвкушение от поездки в магазин игрушек великого мастера.

В передней шумно и по-особенному празднично от объятий и поцелуев, от морозного воздуха, который проник с улицы в распахнутую дверь, от радушных восклицаний тети Пегги и ее раскрасневшихся от волнения щек.

Олли бесцеремонно скидывает на пол шубу, шапку и варежки и, расталкивая взрослых, протискивается в дверь, ведущую внутрь дома. Топая башмаками, готовыми свалиться с его тощих ног в любую минуту, он во весь опор несется в сторону гостиной в надежде увидеть приготовленную гору подарков, а следом за ним бежит его гувернантка. И уже через минуту дом оглашает капризный рев. 

— Олдрич Киллиан, — сурового произносит миссис Хилл, и слух Пеппер ласкает неповторимый баварский акцент. — Немедленно прекратите плакать и утрите слезы, а заодно и нос. Не далее, как сегодня утром мы говорил с вами о манерах. 

— Я хочу подарки! — все тем же капризным тоном выкрикивает Олли и топает ногой. — Тетушка Пегги обещала мне новых солдатиков!

— Всему свое время, — остается непреклонной миссис Хилл, — вам следует помнить, что мальчикам не пристало так себя вести, а особенно в гостях. Вы забыли поприветствовать вашу сестру мисс Пеппер Поттс, какой _mauvais ton!_ — она берет своими цепкими пальцами Олли за плечо и поворачивает к Пеппер.

Олли поджимает губы, отчего его лицо становится похожим на вяленую грушу, но склоняет голову в приветственном поклоне и бурчит что-то неразборчивое. Пеппер Поттс в ответ делает реверанс и лучезарно улыбается. Золотисто-рыжие колечки волос падают ей на лоб, рассыпаются по плечам — в их обрамлении ее милое личико становится еще прекраснее.

Младший Киллиан терпеть не может всех этих кудряшек, бантов и глупых девчачьих грез, но несколько минут, проведенных с сестрой, можно и перетерпеть. 

— Мисс Хилл, — произносит он голосом не терпящим возражений и закладывает руки за спину, как делает его отец, когда собирается говорить на важные темы.

— Миссис Хилл, — тут же строго поправляет его Мария.

— Я хотел бы уточнить, когда прибудет мистер Говард Старк и привезет ли в этом году этого заучку Энтони?

— Тони в библиотеке, мой дорогой непоседа Олли, — Маргарет Картер входит в гостиную и ласково глядит на своих племянников, которых любит всей душой и не может представить Рождество без них. Без своей большой семьи и лучших друзей. Без того, чтобы все они собрались в этот праздник под одной крышей.

Проходит не менее двух часов, прежде чем гости, вдоволь наговорившись, отведав горячего чая и яблочного пирога с корицей, переходят в библиотеку. Все это время Олли раскачивается на деревянной лошадке и, размахивая саблей, крушит невидимую армию Мышиного короля, а Пеппер терпеливо сидит на стуле, чтобы не измять праздничное платье и только изредка заглядывает в книгу, которую читает Тони. 

Кажется, это большой энциклопедический словарь. Тони дошел до главы о паровых машинах и с головой погружен в историю их создания. Но сейчас Пеппер хочется, чтобы Тони прочитал ей из большой книги сказок и при этом крепко держал ее за руку, как в прошлый раз, когда на развороте показался пышущий жаром дракон. Но сегодня Тони не до сказок, кажется, он взволнован больше обычного — он откладывает словарь в сторону и с тревогой посматривает то на входную дверь, то на стрелки напольных часов. Пеппер, конечно, хотелось бы узнать кого с таким волнением ожидает Тони, но что-то подсказывает ей, что стоит набраться терпения и все выяснится само собой.

Часы бьют четыре с четвертью, и настает тот долгожданный миг, когда детей зовут одеваться. У парадного подъезда их ожидает повозка, чтобы, наконец-то, ехать к господину Стэну Мартину Либеру, или как его называют дети Мастеру Ли. Пеппер с большим удовольствием оказалась бы там с Тони одна, в этом чудесном, волшебном месте, но Олли требует, чтобы его взяли тоже.

Дом, в котором разместилась мастерская и магазин игрушек Мастера Ли, невозможно спутать ни с чем. Он выше на целых два этажа всех домов в округе и, щедро украшенный фонарями, сияет и светится в вечерних сумерках.

Едва повозка замирает перед крыльцом, как дверь гостеприимно распахивается и на пороге появляется сам мастер. Сегодня он одет в бархатный синий камзол шитый золотом, а его длинные, тронутые сединой локоны убраны назад и аккуратно скреплены атласной лентой.

— Прошу вас, друзья мои, проходите! — он подает руку девочке, которую всегда ласково зовет Пеппита, подмигивает мальчикам и с почтением раскланивается с миссис Хилл. Дверь за ними затворяется, и такой загадочный, волшебный мир Мастера Ли начинает оживать!

Прямо над их головами бледная Луна сменяет желтый шар Солнца, зажигаются и гаснут звезды, проносятся над головой хвостатые кометы, а далекие планеты, кажутся мелкими осколками, застрявшими в бархате вселенной. 

Издавая протяжные гудки, отправляются в путь паровозики с целой дюжиной вагонов. Взлетают к потолку белоснежные дирижабли, увозя в своих корзинках смешных ватных человечков. Оловянные солдатики палят из пушек, лошадки бьют копытами, а медные трубы призывно возвещают о начале похода. 

Кувыркаются на арене забавные мартышки, скачут с ветки на ветку разноголосые птицы, раскачиваются на качелях плюшевые медведи. Фарфоровые балерины в музыкальных шкатулках кружат свои бесконечные фуэте, машут платочками деревянные толстушки в сарафанах. «Динь-дили-дон» качаются из стороны в сторону и напевают улыбчивые ваньки-встаньки. 

Пеппер звонко смеется и хлопает в ладоши, а Олли прыгает, как длинноногий кузнечик, выкрикивая от восторга свое бесконечное «эй-ге-гей!» И только Тони завороженно что-то рассматривает на самой верхней полке.

Там, скрытые от посторонних глаз, выстроились в ряд необычные герои: есть среди них и лучник, и воин с крыльями сокола, и настоящий титан с гигантским молотом, и даже воин в алом плаще со светящимися дисками, больше похожий на мага или волшебника. Наверняка, они тоже могут двигаться, но Тони не осмеливается спросить «как».

— Ну, что же вы, мистер Старк, — Мастер Ли легонько подталкивает вперед оробевшего Тони, — смелее! 

Но Тони не торопится, он хочет рассмотреть каждую деталь. Зато проказник Олли уже влез по лесенке на самый верх и тянет с заветной полки необычного рыцаря в красно-золотых доспехах и таком же шлеме. У него нет ни меча, ни щита. 

— Какой дурацкий и нелепый щелкунчик, — фыркает Олли. Он долго крутит его в руках, пытаясь найти рычаг, с помощью которого можно управлять игрушкой. Стучит по металлическим доспехам, дергает его то за руку, то за ногу, приоткрывает шлем и снова с грохотом захлопывает его. 

— Разве он может колоть орехи? Глупая железяка.

Олли скорчив недовольную мину бросает игрушку на пол. Рыцарь падает, но в последний момент приземляется на одно колено, вскидывает голову и выбрасывает вперед железную руку, будто защищаясь. Маленькая мисс Поттс бросается к нему и подхватывает игрушку на руки.

— Это ты — глупая и бессердечная железяка! — в отчаянии кричит Пеппер.

— Немедленно отдай, — с презрением цедит Олли и дергает из рук Пеппер странного рыцаря. — Девч-о-нка!

Миссис Хилл торопится вмешаться, но между ними вырастает Тони и крепко сжимает руку Олли, из-за чего тот кривит губы, собираясь разреветься. 

— Олдрич Киллиан, — говорит он самым суровым голосом, на который только способен, — давай найдем тебе другой подарок, а этот отдадим твоей сестре.

Олли выдергивает руку и отбегает на безопасное расстояние, прячась за юбки своей гувернантки, а чудной рыцарь в красно-золотых доспехах остается в руках у Тони. Он протягивает его Пеппер, но замирает, с интересом рассматривая игрушку.

— Мастер Ли, а почему у него нет ни щита, ни меча? Как же он выйдет на поединок? — Тони проводит рукой по ладно скроенным деталям из металла, которые идеально прилегают одна к другой. — И где же взять лошадь для такого рыцаря?

— Ты прав, мой мальчик, это необычный рыцарь, — Мастер Ли садится в высокое кресло, чтобы начать свой рассказ.

— Кто же он такой? — Пеппер подходит поближе, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Это величайший защитник Земли. Ему не нужны ни щит, ни меч, потому что у него есть волшебная сила света. Ему не нужны ни лошадь, ни повозка, потому что он умеет летать быстрее ветра. 

— Разве такое возможно? — удивление плещется в глазах Тони.

— Пройдет совсем немного времени Энтони Эдвард Старк и ты сам расскажешь мне возможно ли такое, — Мастер Ли загадочно улыбается и гладит Тони по голове. — Время бежит быстро.

— И все же, я думаю, без щита никак не обойтись, Мастер Ли.

— Отчего же, — удивленно спрашивает мастер.

— Потому что даже у самого смелого и сильного Героя есть щит, — тихо говорит Тони и щеки его покрывает лихорадочный румянец.

— А еще у него благородное и отважное сердце, — добавляет Пеппер и видит, как Тони улыбается ей самой счастливой своей улыбкой.

— И с-а-а-а-мые голубые в мире глаза, — протяжно выводит Олли, вытягивая шею и копируя тетю Маргарет. Он держит под мышкой коробку с фейерверками и, кажется, выбрал для себя подарок.

Мастер Ли смеется и поднимается из своего кресла.

— Это же прекрасно, потому что взгляд его чист, как и его помыслы. И он всегда смотрит только вперед, чтобы видеть тех, кому нужна его помощь.

— Тогда, почему мы не можем увидеть, какие глаза у красно-золотого рыцаря? — спрашивает Тони. — Мастер Ли, почему вы сделали ему такие доспехи?

— Потому что у самых сильных — ранимое сердце. И оно всегда нуждается в защите.

— Мне его так жаль, — вдруг говорит Пеппер. — Я не вижу его глаз, но он кажется мне очень грустным и совсем одиноким.

— Вы чувствуете его грусть? 

Пеппер кивает, едва сдерживая слезы.

— У вас доброе и отзывчивое сердце, маленькая мисс Поттс, иначе невозможно почувствовать чужую боль и одиночество.

— Я хочу взять его с собой, чтобы стать для него лучшим другом, — снова говорит она и прижимает рыцаря к сердцу. — Он больше никогда не будет одинок.

— А какую же игрушку выбрал Тони? — Мастер Ли наклоняется вперед и внимательно смотрит в его умные и серьезные глаза.

— Я уже не маленький, — Тони смущается, но старается говорить уверенно. — Отец каждый раз говорит мне, что выбирая игрушку, лучше всего выбрать новую, полезную книгу.

— И какую книгу выбрал бы Энтони Старк? — Мастер Ли смотрит на Тони с нескрываемым интересом. — Может быть «Путешествие на Луну» Жюля Верна?

— Нет, если можно, я бы хотел волновую теорию сэра Джеймса Кларка Максвелла.

Мастер Ли удивленно качает головой, но берет с полки книгу в прекрасном золоченом переплете и протягивает Тони.

— Время летит быстро, — повторяет он, взор его затуманивается, и создается впечатление, что Мастер Ли смотрит сквозь пространство. — Когда-нибудь...

Можно бесконечно рассматривать забавные игрушки, но миссис Хилл напоминает детям, что нужно возвращаться.

— Прощайте, дорогой Мастер Стэн Мартин Либер! — кричат дети и машут ему напоследок.

Повозка уносит их прочь и, чем дальше они оказываются от дома Мастер Ли, тем меньше становится его фигура, а вскоре и вовсе растворяется на фоне вечернего звездного неба.

***

Тони только переступает порог дома, как видит среди зимних пальто и меховых палантинов большую кожаную куртку. Ему не нужно спрашивать у Эдвина кому она принадлежит. Он с замиранием сердца шагает по длинному коридору и останавливается перед дверью в гостиную.

Двое разговаривают. 

Эти голоса он узнал бы из тысячи: один, наполненный заботой и теплом, а второй одновременно мягкий и решительный. 

Тони заметно волнуется и переминается с ноги на ногу. Наконец, он решается постучать, но проказник Олли выпрыгивает на него из-за угла и, оттолкнув Тони в сторону врывается в комнату с победным кличем. Следом за ним, как обычно бежит миссис Хилл, обеспокоенный криками торопится дворецкий Эдвин, и замыкает процессию малышка Пеппер.

— Манеры! — снова восклицает Мария, пытаясь схватить шалуна за воротник, но Олли выскальзывает из ее рук и прячется за креслом тети Пегги в поисках надежной защиты. Миссис Хилл в отчаянии заламывает руки, но Маргарет подает ей носовой платок и улыбается всем своим видом показывая, что ничуть не сердится. Ее дом, с приездом сестер и племянников, наполненный дорогими сердцу людьми и детскими шалостями, нравится ей гораздо больше.

— Капитан Роджерс! — Пеппер бежит через всю столовую и, подхваченная на руки, кружит почти под самым потолком и заливисто смеется. 

Тони смотри на счастливицу с легкой завистью. Наверное, впервые в жизни он жалеет, что не родился девчонкой, чтобы вот так запросто броситься в объятия к человеку, мыслями о котором заполнены все последние дни. А когда Пепита устраивается у него на коленях и вовсе поникает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Тони! Ты не поздороваешься с Капитаном Роджерсом? — тетя Пегги подходит к нему и берет за руку. — Вы ведь знакомы.

Тони отрицательно качает головой. Его отец — Говард Уолтер Старк — гениальный инженер — может часами рассказывать о подвигах Капитана Стива Гранта Роджерса. Восхищаться его умом, силой и бесстрашием. Ставить Капитана ему в пример, как образец честности и несгибаемой воли, но никогда не позволяет Тони приходить в его лабораторию, когда работает или обсуждает со Стивеном свои новые изобретения. 

Все что может Тони — наблюдать издалека. По словам отца, Капитан Роджерс выходит суровым и неприступным, словно вековой исполин, но Тони видит перед собой совсем другого человека. Приятного во всех отношениях с открытой улыбкой и ясным взором. Да, он высок и широк в плечах, военная выправка и особенная стать восхищают, но обаяние и тепло, которое излучает Стив, его голос и взгляд в отличии от холодного и вечно занятого Говарда, притягивает Тони невероятно.

И потом, в городе нет ни одного мальчишки, который бы не мечтал походить на Капитана Роджерса, стать военным летчиком и повторить каждый из его подвигов, а тем более увидеть Капитана на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Тони знает, что если сильно верить, то мечты сбываются. И если сейчас он обернется, его мечта исполнится тоже. Он поворачивается и идет к Капитану на негнущихся ногах.

— Энтони Эдвард Старк, — тихо, почти шепотом произносит он.

— Просто Тони, — поправляет его тетя Пегги.

— Тогда просто Стив, — отзывается Капитан и протягивает мальчику руку.

Ладонь Тони тонет в аккуратном, но сильном мужском рукопожатии. Он поднимет глаза, смотрит на Стива не мигая. Все вокруг исчезает в один миг и остается только ласковый и внимательный взгляд Капитана. 

— Почему Говард никогда не говорил мне, что у него такой замечательный сын?

— Ты же знаешь его — он всегда чем-то занят, — тетя Пегги обнимает Тони за плечи. — Даже сегодня накануне праздника он работает, поэтому Тони встречает Рождество с нами.

— Как бы и я хотел остаться тоже, — Стив гладит Тони по волосам, запуская, по-видимому, те самые электромагнитные волны сэра Джеймса Кларка Максвелла, по рукам и спине, — чтобы познакомиться поближе.

— В чем же дело, — тетя Пегги смотрит на Капитана почти с мольбой. — Останься хотя бы на один вечер. 

Кто бы мог устоять, когда Маргарет Картер смотрит на вас так. Тони оказывается прав — Стив Роджерс прежде всего простой и открытый человек. Он тепло улыбается и кивает в знак согласия.

— В таком случае, я готов получить приглашение на ужин, — говорит он. 

— Конечно, — тетя Пегги громко звонит в колокольчик. — Эдвин, если все готово, можете подавать.

— Прошу вас, господа, — Джарвис торжественно вскидывает подбородок и распахивает двери в столовую, где накрыт большой праздничный стол.

***

Лежа в кровати, Тони еще долго перебирает в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера. Его знакомство со Стивом, его вопросы, которые он задает не просто из уважения к собеседнику, а искренно интересуясь, что Тони любит, что читает, чем занимается в отведенном ему месте в лаборатории Говарда. Его глаза, в которых плещется удивление и восхищение маленьким Тони. Его смех, от которого кажется, что все лампы и свечи в гостиной начинают гореть ярче. Его серьезное лицо, когда речь заходит о перелетах через Северный полюс. Стив, Стив, Стив... сон смеживает веки и даже тогда Тони снится только отважный Капитан.

— Олли, что ты натворил! — отчаянный крик, наполненный ужасом и слезами, который доносится из комнаты Пеппер, заставляет в один миг отбросить одеяло и со всех ног мчаться через полдома. 

Тони со всего маху врезается в убегающего Олдрича Киллиана, сталкиваясь лбами с такой силой, что огромная шишка тут же вспухает над бровью. 

Пеппер протягивает руки к разгоревшемуся огню в камине и не может остановить горьких рыданий. Подарок Мастера Ли — красно-золотой рыцарь — лежит в самом центре, охваченный языками пламени.

Не раздумывая, Тони хватает его голыми руками и тянет на себя. Раскаленный металл обжигает руки, от неожиданности Тони роняет игрушку, но новый всплеск рыданий Пеппер заставляет его, превозмогая боль, сжать ладони сильнее и выдернуть красно-золотого рыцаря из огня. 

В суматохе, взрослые не сразу могут разобраться, что случилось и кому нужна помощь. Круг из встревоженных лиц, вопросов, которые Тони от шока не может разобрать — все плывет перед его взором. Но вот чьи-то сильные руки подхватывают его и прижимают к широкой груди.  
Все что помнит Тони — это глаза, наполненные тревогой и губы, которые неустанно повторяют: 

— Сейчас, сейчас будет легче, мой хороший.

***

Утро приходит вместе с отзвуками боли в ладонях. Тони поднимает обе руки кверху. Они обмотаны бинтами так, что видны только кончики пальцев.

Тетя Пегги меряет шагами комнату и сжимает виски.

— Что я скажу Говарду? 

— Что он вырастил настоящего мужчину.

Голос принадлежит Стиву, или это Тони только снится. Он приподнимается на постели и тетя Пегги тут же бросается к нему.

— Мальчик мой, тебе нужно лежать.

— Я хочу пить.

Стив присаживается на край и, поддерживая Тони под спину, подносит чашку с водой.

— Как дела, герой? 

Как могут быть дела, когда сам Капитан Стив Роджерс беспокоится о нем.

— У меня все хорошо.

— Настоящий Старк, — Стив поправляет ему подушки, чтобы удобнее усадить его в постели. — Молодец, Тони. Обещай мне, что когда я вернусь, ты будешь здоров!

— Тебе нужно снова улетать? — Тони сам удивлен, что перешел на «ты», а тетя Маргарет даже не пытается его исправить, столько печали отражается в глазах маленького Тони.

— Я должен. — Стив легонько сжимает его плечо. — Ты ведь знаешь.

Тони кивает и отворачивается лицом в подушку, чтобы никто не видел, как из его глаз предательски текут слезы.

— Пойдем я провожу тебя, Стив, — тетя Пегги идет к двери и Капитан следует за ней, но на пороге они останавливаются. — Неужели никто кроме тебя не может повести «Валькирию»?

— Я никому и не доверю, — отвечает Стив, — ты тоже знаешь. Все что ты можешь — вести меня, как штурман.

Они уходят по длинному коридору и чем тише становятся шаги, тем сильнее становится боль. Но болят не обожженные ладони, а болит где-то там, в области сердца. Странное предчувствие нарастает, как снежный ком.

Тони крепится, но в конце концов срывается с постели и бежит за ними вслед. Стив только успевает обернуться и распахнуть руки. Тони прижимается к нему и шепчет:

— Я дождусь тебя, что бы не случилось... 

Говорит он твердо и в глазах его нет ни одной слезинки.

***

Пеппер открывает глаза. Кажется от усталости и переживаний последних дней, она задремала прямо в кресле. Она смотрит перед собой и боится пошевелиться. Рождественская ель увита гирляндами точь-в-точь, как в детстве, а два дорогих для нее человека стоят рядом.

Капитан Стив Роджерс только вчера был выписан из реабилитационного центра, а сегодня держит в объятиях Тони, прижимаясь к его виску губами. 

Ей не нужно объяснять, что сорок с лишним лет совсем небольшой срок для тех, кто верит и ждет.


End file.
